grandchasefanfandomcom-20200215-history
Knight Master (Pet)
Pets are companions in Grand Chase, purchasable with either cash, points, through playing Gacha, or by creating it with a Creation Manual. Pet Info A pet gives its owner stats when equipped, with those stats growing as the pet levels. Each pet gives different stats, some more than others. Pets can also be equipped with an armor that is called a "costume". Only a few pets have it at this moment. Pets that have costumes now are Luna, Sidt, Pepe, Ninko, Ming Ming, Blue Fairy, and Peng Peng. Try to keep your pets healthy by feeding them gems you can buy from the shop and crystals that you sometimes earn from defeating bosses in the dungeons. To evolve your pets you need to buy a evolution book which costs 100,000 GP, 4,000 cash, or 6,000 cash. Each pet gets a new attack when they evolve. Some pets are only obtainable through the Gacha dungeons, including Sidt, Ninko, Luna, Pepe, and Havoc. Gacha requires a Gacha coin to play, which are obtainable with Cash or through events. With the release of Seal Breaker Gacha, certain pets can be obtained by obtaining every item in one set. List of Pets Pet Database Slime There are various kinds of slimy creatures in the world, but the ones living in Trial Forest are specifically known as Slimes. Slimes are gentle by nature, and are affectionate toward humans. Many pet lovers love their soft, jelly-like appearance, but Slimes might leave their owners for another human that's more charming. The Slime is the only pet that requires attendance points to buy in the form of an egg. It can use a Bump Attack 100 and can evolve into a Gold Slime. Myurin Myurin is the cousin of the slime (but sometimes he says he's not, and sometimes he says he is) that is blue in color with a star on its head. Myurin appears to have the same quality features of a regular slime. A pet manual in the Academy Tab is used to create and obtain this pet. The manual requires 100 Myurin Stars and 10 Crystals. The stars can be obtained from any dungeon beyond Gorge of Oath (3 Stars). The pet will not only cause an extremely small knockdown effect, but it increases the user's HP Regen by 40% for 7 Seconds (though the user has to be in approximate range to take the effect). Luna According to the history books of Serdin Kingdom, Luna is a kitten born from a shadow of the moon reflected on the mysterious water streaming from the ancient Kastulle Ruins. Luna may appear irresistibly cute, but her personality is actually aggressive and picky; she won't accept nothing less than a great warrior as her owner. Luna's agility and sharp claw attacks will be a great help to her owner in battle. Some people insist that they've seen Luna walk on her hind legs like a human, but their claims are usually dismissed as fanciful rumors. Luna Increases in attack the most out of all the Pets. It can use a Scratch Attack and can evolve into a Bastet, which is similar to the Armor Cat in Battle for Bermesiah. Blue Fairy Blue Fairy is a little ice fairy that is favored as a pet among Bermesiahn Mages. It is reported that many people have been defeated by this pet fairy, underestimating the power of her ice magic because of her cute appearance and tiny wings. It's believed that the Blue Fairy Queen is so powerful that even the strongest Mages would find it difficult to defeat her. Sidt Sidt was originally a pet bird exclusively raised by the royal families of the Serdin and Kanavan Kingdoms, but this mysterious bird disappeared when Kaze'aze and her subordinate, Gardosen, appeared. Sidt reappeared when the Kastulle Ruins was discovered, but only Sidt babies were seen for some reason. Fittingly for a royal family pet, Sidts are majestic and gorgeous, and are expected to be look more splendid and elegant as they mature into adults. Pepe Pepe is a toddler mushroom that romps around, and strikes enemies with its large forehead. They begin to emit toxic gas as they grow up, so Pepe were often abandoned by their owners. When the Royal Knightages learned that Pepe could use this gas in battle, the knights started to raise Pepe as their pets. Pepe may be tiny, but it is fearless and never gives up in battle. Its true power is revealed after it evolves. Dokaebi Dokaebi is a Shamanic looking pet that was available from a Halloween Event. However, this pet is discontinued and only those that obtained it during the event will have it. Dokaebi's attack has good range that is the length and width of your character. The attack curses your target and makes the user invisible for a short period of time. Its base stats at are as follows: Attack: 30 Defense: 30 Vitality: 30 Nerissa Nerissa is a mermaid looking pet that is a gacha pet. Nerissa's pet skill attack shoots a whirlpool and explodes in the end. Nerissa has an advantage: her pet skill charges faster than other pets' skills. It does not evolve. Seamus Seamus is a leprechaun from Gacha. He is often compared to Saku because of their similar usages, and said to be a more "superior" than her. He can cause a bind effect that lasts three times as longer than Saku's effect, and buffs the user's statistics. Also, the level requirement for using Seamus is 35 while Saku is 40. He cannot evolve. Costume Some pets were given a costume card, where the pets would obtain a different look. There was a glitch where if a player were to evolve their pet that had a costume on, it would keep the costume, and it would act like it never evolved, but its attacks are that of the evolved form.